literaturfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Nemesis von Potsdam
Die Nemesis von Potsdam. Die Anglo-Amerikaner und die Vertreibung der Deutschen ist das erste Buch, das der amerikanische Jurist und Historiker Alfred de Zayas durch Routledge und Kegan Paul London und Boston 1977 herausbringen hat lassen. Das Buch handelt von der Rache und Willkür, die mit Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs den besiegten Deutschen entgegenschlug: 15 Millionen Deutsche Alfred de Zayas: Die Nemesis von Potsdam, Herbig Verlag, 2005, Seite 27 und Seite 33. wurden durch die West-und Ostmächte gezielt aus ihrer Heimat Polen und Tschechoslowakei vertrieben, womit Kriegsverbrechen wie Mord, Vergewaltigungen, Raub und Koerperverletzungen einhergingen. Vertrieben wurden die Deutschen ebenfalls aus den Staaten des ehemaligen Jugoslawiens, aus Rumänien und aus Ungarn und dem Baltikum. Alfred de Zayas: Die Nemesis von Potsdam, Herbig Verlag, 2005, Seite 27 und Seite 33. Begriffsklärung Nemesis ist in der griechischen Mythologie die Göttin des „gerechten Zorns“. Das Besondere an diesem Buch De Zayas Buch zeichnet sich durch den Fakt aus, dass er sich vehement gegen eine Kollektivschuld ausspricht, sondern jedes Verbrechen case by case präzise genau untersucht und als unbefangener Amerikaner die Deutschen bei den Vertreibungen als Opfer bezeichnet. Er beschreibt die an den Deutschen während Zweiten Weltkriegs verübten Kriegsverbrechen . Der Bundesminister für Inner-Deutsche Beziehungen Heinrich Windelen a.D. schrieb im Vorwort von Alfred de Zayas Buch "Anmerkungen zur Vertreibung" im Jahr 1987, dass es "der Verdienst von Herrn de Zayas ist, die Debatte über die Vertreibung wieder eröffnet zu haben, eine Thematik, die weitgehend in Vergessenheit geraten war oder direkt vermieden wurde, weil sie als nicht gesellschaftsfähig oder opportun galt. In der Folgezeit haben in der Tat eine Reihe Autoren auf das Werk von de Zayas zurückgegriffen. Somit hat er wesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass die Erörterung der Vertreibung heute nicht mehr als Tabu angesehen wird." Zudem zeigt Alfred de Zayas in diesem Buch, dass bereits 1944, also vor Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges,anglo-amerikanische Pläne geschmiedet wurden, die in Polen und der Tschechoslowakei wohnhaften Deutschen aus ihrer rund 700-jährigen Heimat zu vertreiben. Alfred de Zayas: Die Nemesis von Potsdam, Herbig Verlag, 2005, Seite 127/128 Gotthold Rhode schrieb in der Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung am 21. Februar 1978 Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 21 Februar 1978, Seite 21., was dieses Buch so besonders macht: Das Außergewöhnliche und Ausschlaggebende ist seiner Ansicht nach "in erster Linie wohl die Tatsache, dass hier von einmen unbefangegnen und sichtbar engagierten Amerikaner die Mitverantwortung der angloamerikanischen Politik an einer der grossen Katastrophen der Nachkriegsjahre festgehalten wird --nicht im anklaegerischen Ton des Moralisten onder in dem der verfolgten Unschuld, sondern mit nuechterner Sachlichkeit ...In zweiter Linie ist Gotthold Rhode bedeutsam, dass bekannte Schilderungen der Unmenschlichkeit der Vertreibung, die hier nochmals eindrucksvoll zusammengestellt werden, durch Berichte amerikanischer Gesandter aus Prag und Warschau ergaenzt und bestaetigt werden." Inhalt des Buches *Vorwort *Kapitel I. Bevölkerungsumsiedluung als politisches Prinzip *Kapitel II. Die Deutschen in der Tschechoslowakei *Kapitel III. Die Entstehung der Oder-Neiße-Linie: Die Konferenzen von Teheran und Jalt *Kapitel IV. Vorspiel zur Vertreibung: Die Flucht *KapitelV. Die anglo-amerikanische Vorstellung: Begrenzte Umsiedlung *Kapitel VI. "Geregelte und humane" Umsiedlungen *Kapitel VII. Vom Morgenthau-Plan zum Marshall-Plan *Kapitel VIII. Frieden und Kalter Krieg *Kapitel IX. Das Schicksal der deutschen Ostgebiete: Vom De-facto zum De-jure-Verlust *Kapitel X. Annäherung und Verständigung Das Buch Die Nemesis von Potsdam dokumentiert grazil und präzise das tragische Schicksal von 15 Millionen Deutschen, die in einer dramatischen Aussiedlung aus Osteuropa in den Westen vertrieben wurden, wobei 2 Millionen – größtenteils an Hunger – starben. Das Elend der Flüchtlinge betraf vor allem Frauen, Kinder, Alte und Kranke. Alfred de Zayas erläutert in diesem Buch die Vertreibungen und zeigt dabei die mutmaßlichen Ziele der Ost- und Westmächte auf. In "Die Nemesis von Potsdam" untersucht Alfred de Zayas vor allem die Rolle der Westalliierten vor den Vertreibungen, während und nach den Vertreibungen. Dabei widerlegt er die sowjetisch-polnisch-tschechische These, wonach die Umsiedlung in Übereinstimmung mit Artikel XIII des Potsdamer Protokolls - siehe: Potsdamer_Abkommen - erfolgte und skizziert die anglo-amerikanischen Vorstellungen von einer "geregelten und humanen" Umsiedlung. Er kritisiert Churchills Leichtfertigkeit in Teheran und Moskau sowie den Dilettantismus Roosevelts, zeigt aber auch den Lernprozess Churchills bis und nach Potsdam sowie die Anstrengungen der USA, die Vertreibung zu beschränken. Darüber hinaus behandelt de Zayas die Aufnahme und Integration der Vertriebenen in der Bundesrepublik sowie die Charta der Heimatvertriebenen und die völkerrechtliche Normierung des Rechts auf die Heimat durch die Vereinten Nationen und den Europarat."http://www.perlentaucher.de/buch/23529.html. Webseite des unabhängigen Kultur - und Literaturmagazins Perlentaucher. Abgerufen am 13. November 2010. Humane und geregelte Umsiedlungen Publizierte Editionen Die Urfassung des Buches "Die Nemesis von Potsdam erschien erstmals im Januar 1977 in englischer Sprache unter dem Namen '''Nemesis at Potsdam. The Anglo-Americans and the Expulsion of the Germans, damals herausgegeben durch Routledge und Kegan Paul London und Boston. Die deutsche Fassung Die Nemesis von Potsdam. Die Anglo-Amerikaner und die Vertreibung der Deutschen erscheint seit November 2005 unter diesem Titel, in der 14. erweiterten Ausgabe, herausgegeben durch den Herbig Verlag, München, 2005. Die ISBN Nummer dazu lautet: 978-3-7766-2454-0. Davor lauteten die bis Anfang 2004 durch den Verlag C. H. Beck herausgegebenen 13 Editionen "Die Anglo-Amerikaner und die Vertreibung der Deutschen". Das Buch ist mit dem Titel "Die Anglo-Amerikaner und die Vertreibung der Deutschen" als Taschenbuch beim Ullstein Verlag 1996 in deutscher Sprache erschienen: Die ISBN Nummer lautet ISBN-10: 3548332064 / ISBN-13: 978-3548332062. Presse - Rezensionen "...in der Beweisführung von bestechender Präzision...Kein amerikanischer Autor hat bisher die historischen Folgen so umfassend und klar analysiert". DIE ZEIT "Ein äußerst bemerkenswertes Buch". Die Welt Die Vertreibung der Deutschen nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg als logische Konsequenz der Hitlerschen Verbrechen zu bezeichnen, “kann nicht befriedigen, wenn man die Komplexität der Gründe und des Geschehens um die Vertreibung der Deutschen verstehen will. Man muss das Eigengewicht der Ziele der Gegenmächte in Ost wie in West mit einbeziehen.” Dies unternimmt inzwischen in der 14. deutschsprachigen Auflage der Amerikaner Alfred de Zayas, der während mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten in leitender Stellung in UNO-Menschenrechtsgremien tätig war. Dass er sich seit der Erstfassung (1977) an der Rechtsstellung von Individuen orientiert und Vorstellungen einer Aufrechnung kollektiver Schuld eine Absage erteilt, macht die Stärke des Buches aus. Denn er ist nicht nur promovierter Historiker, sondern auch promovierter Jurist. Das Völkerrecht verbietet bekanntlich Kollektivstrafen. In minuziöser Quellenarbeit zeigt de Zayas, dass in Polen und der Tschechoslowakei schon lange vor dem Krieg die Absicht gehegt wurde, die dort wohnhaften Deutschen aus ihrer rund 700-jährigen Heimat zu vertreiben. Beide Staaten missachteten ihre völkerrechtlichen Verpflichtungen zum Schutz von Minderheiten. Der von de Zayas als Rassist demaskierte Beneš verstand es dann ab den frühen 1940er Jahren, den späteren Siegermächten die Politik der Vertreibung der Deutschen als Preis für Frieden und Stabilität zu verkaufen. Die Ostmächte wussten dieses Programm in den Verhandlungen über die Nachkriegsordung (vor allem in Potsdam) gegenüber den Westmächten geschickt durchzusetzen. Letztere begnügten sich mit der Forderung nach einem “humanen” Vorgehen. Auf diese “humane” Weise wurden 15 Millionen Deutsche vertrieben, wobei 2 Millionen – größtenteils an Hunger – starben. Das Elend der Flüchtlinge betraf vor allem Frauen, Kinder, Alte und Kranke. Der Völkerrechtler Felix Ermacora qualifiziert diese Vertreibungen als Genozid. Man verharmlost die Verbrechen der Nazis kein bisschen, wenn man nicht akzeptieren will, dass sie dazu dienen sollen, Völkerrechtsverbrechen zu legitimieren, die zudem bis heute größtenteil weder moralisch anerkannt noch juristisch aufgearbeitet sind. De Zayas erkennt darin einen Präzedenzfall für spätere Vertreibungen in Palästina, Zypern, Bosnien oder Kosovo. Sein engagiertes Wirken gegen solche “Kriegsstrategien” hat bedeutenden Anteil daran, dass sich das Recht auf Heimat in den letzten Jahren als fundamentales Menschenrecht etablieren konnte. Patrick Sutter, Neue Zürcher Zeitung, 23.02.2006 "Vom tiefem Ernst und bohrender Gründlichkeit". SÜDDEUTSCHE ZEITUNG "In nüchternen Zahlen listet Alfred de Zayas, US-Anwalt und ehemaliger Sekretär des UNO-Menschenrechtsausschusses, auf: 600,000 Deutsche sind durch Gewalt bzw. Vertreibungsverbrechen (Vergewaltigung, Mord) umgekommen; weitere 1.5 Millionen sind in Internierungslagern, bei den Flüchtlingsmärschen und nach der Ankunft im Westen an Kälte, Erschöpfung, Krankheit, Hunger, verstorben....Wer sich den Prinzipien der Humanität verpflichtet fühlt, muss sich allen Ungerechtigkeiten stellen." Die Presse Wien, 23 Januar 2006, Seite 30. Rezensionen in Rundfunk und Fernsehen "... das wichtigste Buch über die Vertreibung der Deutschen". ARD-Report "Alfred de Zayas schreibt nüchtern, im Stil jener jungen amerikanischen Historiker-generation, die nicht davor zurückschreckt, mögliche Fehler der US-Administration im Umgang mit Moskau aufzuzeichnen" Deutsche Welle "Mit wissenschaftlicher Akribie spürt de Zayas der historischen Wahrheit nach und kommt bei der Gegenüberstellung von Fakten vorurteilslos zu zeitgeschichtlichen Rückschlüssen" Deutschlandfunk "Ihm geht es allein darum, bewusst zu machen, was an Unmenschlichkeiten geschehen ist, und eine Wiederholung des Unrechts der Vertreibung für alle Völker dieser Erde vermeiden zu helfen". WDR "Diese Dokumentation zeichnet sich durch Sachlichkeit, Objektivität und umfangreiches Quellenmaterial aus". NDR Professor Gotthold Rhode in the Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung: "Was ist das Besondere und Bemerkenswerte an diesem Buch? In erster Linie wohl die Tatsache, dass hier von einem unbefangegnen und sichtbar engagierten Amerikaner die Mitverantwortung der angloamerikanischen Politik an einer der großen Katastrophen der Nachkriegsjahre festgehalten wird - nicht im anklaegerischen Ton des Moralisten sondern in dem der verfolgten Unschuld, sondern mit nuechterner Sachlichkeit ...In zweiter Linie ist bedeutsam, dass bekannte Schilderungen der Unmenschlichkeit der Vertreibung, die hier nochmals eindrucksvoll zusammengestellt werden, durch Berichte amerikanischer Gesandter aus Prag und Warschau ergaenzt und bestaetigt werden". 21 Februar 1978, Seite 21. "De Zayas hat mit groeßter Sorgfalt die Akten studiert und Zeugen der Zeit auf alliierter wie auf deutscher Seite befragt. Sein Buch ist wissenschaftlich sachlich, unparteilich, aber doch deutlich gepraegt von einem Sinn fuer Fairness und Gerechtigkeit". Sender Freies Berlin Nachweise Kategorie:Historische Fachpublikation en:Nemesis at Potsdam